


The Sun Will Rise with My Name on Your Lips

by hedgerowhag



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Some Plot, Spit As Lube, Unsafe Sex, please use condoms peeps, stay safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerowhag/pseuds/hedgerowhag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been watching me?”</p><p>“Yes, you are rather irritating and I can’t ignore things that irritate me,” the man replies, looking like he wants to flick Kylo away like a speck of dust that clings to his suit. “So I decided to address the issue.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Will Rise with My Name on Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> the dry humping and boob face planting has been dedicated to Isabelle <3
> 
> title from The Driver by Bastille

Pearl necklaces, silk dresses and whooping laughter. Brash, golden rings and the smell of pungent perfumes. The room is full of them and Kylo feels choked.

The evening is to celebrate his mother’s achievement in the U.S. senate but Kylo doesn’t know what the actual occasion is and he doesn’t care, he shouldn’t be here; these ‘parties’ with too many people whose smiles are too wide and too white make him feel sick. It’s like a pantomime but where no one is daring to acknowledge that this is all just an act. All these champagne sweetened kisses and well wishes, they are all just diversions.

Kylo never liked any of this, not even as a kid; as soon as the house began to flood with people he never met before, as soon as the drink were poured, he hid in his room and waited for the music and the voices to end.

He thought that it couldn’t be too bad since Kylo and his parents haven’t spoken properly for almost ten years and having nothing to talk about with him they would just ignore him – distracted by the sweet talking politicians – and he would be able to quickly escape.

If only Kylo was right; every time he put aside his glass and made a beeline for the exit, at the last second, someone – either his mom or perhaps his cousin – would wrench him by the arm and stir him back into the house. So Kylo continues to meander about the edges of the rooms, trying to slowly make his way to the front door before someone catches him again.

Eventually, Kylo takes to slouching against a wall as he watches over the rim of his champagne glass the oceans of stiff-cheeked faces mill about the room.

“It’s awfully dull when everything isn’t about you.”

“What?” Kylo splutters, turning around to face the intruder.

The first thing that Kylo notices is the bright shock of blue in the copper-red hair that has been groomed back with gel. Then, his eyes skim over the man’s face: he is impossibly pale, like has been put together from snow.

“You are looking rather bored,” the man says simply. He is perhaps several inches shorter than Kylo and about his own age, but there is something about the way he speaks and holds himself says that he has been schooled to behave older – better, colder.

“And how did you figure that out?” asks Kylo as he watches the set of green-blue pale eyes trail over him unimpressed.

“You are on your fifth glass while everyone else in the room is at most on their second.”

“You’ve been watching me?” Kylo can’t hold back his surprise because what has been said isn’t a lie; he is on the fifth glass of champagne and he is beginning to feel the effects. But if the man has been watching him throughout the evening, Kylo hasn’t seen him once though it’s rather hard to lose the sight of an individual with bright blue and orange hair.

“Yes, you are rather irritating and I can’t ignore things that irritate me,” the man replies, looking like he wants to flick Kylo away like a speck of dust that clings to his suit. “So I decided to address the issue.”

Kylo blinks, dumbfound. “And who are you exactly?” Kylo crosses his arms.

“Hux,” the other replies sharply. “And you like to go by the name of ‘Kylo Ren’. Correct?”

Kylo hums in acknowledgment, returning his attention to the crowds – hoping that he will soon be left alone.

A short silence passes between them before Hux comes to stand closer as Kylo watches him out of the corner of his eye.

“Since we are both rather uninterested in what’s going on here…” Hux trails off, looking out into the room. “Perhaps we could do something more fun?”

Kylo snorts at the suggestion – it’s an amusing turn of events, but he has never been seduced by someone calling him an _‘issue’_. “I don’t think so.”

“Oh please.” More insistent this time as Hux presses in closer. “It’s not like you have anything better to do.”

There is a hand pressing against his elbow and Kylo flinches away sharply. “Don’t touch me!” he scowls.

Hux sighs and shrugs, holding his hands behind his back. “Don’t waste your time on them, Kylo,” he cautions and turns away, slipping into the crowds, the blue disappearing in the swaths of vibrant silk and glossy hair.

Kylo sags against the wall, downing the rest of the champagne as quickly as he can. As soon as he sets aside the glass he is swept aside by an iron grip on his arm.

“Where were you?” says Leia as she steers Kylo through the crowds.

“I was j—.” Kylo is cut off as he is roughly turned – it seems that his mother has not lost an inch of her brutal strength with age.

“It is such a pleasant evening, why do keep trying to run away?” Leia chides, patting him on the forearm. “Come, there is someone I would like you to meet.”

There is a family: a man in a black suit and a blue tie, his hair is thinning and white and his skin is like dyed leather; His wife is no better with so much makeup on her face it melts under the lights and she seems to pride herself in fitting in the dress she is wearing though it’s tight as the seams. They both stretch plastic smiles when they see Leia, puffing themselves up like extravagant birds.

Leia introduces them before averting her attention to the girl stood beside them. “And this is Amelia, perhaps you will have something common to talk about.” And then they are gone, Leia sweeping the couple away. 

Kylo instantly wants to shrink out of sight as the girl begins to fidget with her bracelets, refusing to look up at him. There is nothing awful about the girl, though perhaps she is a little shy and polished up by the high expectations of her parents, but it’s just how _young_ she is.

None of this is innocent, Kylo already knows, and it doesn’t feel fair, especially on the girl – Amelia, whatever name is.

So Kylo quickly excuses himself – perhaps making it worse – and pushes through the crowds towards one of the doors. There is a flash of yellow as Rey breezes through the room in her sunflower dress, paying no attention to Kylo, before clinging to her father’s arm. She seems so at ease… at least the family raised one posterchild.

The swarms of the crowds seem to part as Kylo darts through of the house and out of the front door, eyes catching on his back and he doesn’t seem to even notice.

Outside, the night air is cool and the sky has only just begun to turn dark: everything is in a blue-purple haze and the clouds are peach and raspberry coloured, like a smoothie filled with the entire contents of a confectionary.

Kylo stumbles out onto the patio and slumps down, his legs splayed out onto the grass, his head resting against a beam supporting the porch cover. The garden is empty and it’s quiet except for the sound of the gurgling fountain amidst the shrubbery and the towering flower arrangements. From time to time there is an echo of laughter from the house, but everything seems calm.

Kylo sighs and closes his eyes, leaning in against the timber beam as he listens to the distant sounds of car engines somewhere out in the city.

There is a sudden click of the front door to his right and Kylo tries to ignore it; perhaps if they don’t notice him they won’t make any attempt of bothering him.

There is a rustle of fabric and then the click of metal – the sound of a lighter. But then it halts, midway through a strike.

“I hope you don’t mind.”

Kylo turns at the voice. Under the glow seeping through the glass of the front door he sees the outline of a familiar figure. “No,” he says, “not at all.”

The flint wheel is struck again and sparks fly as the flame flicks, illuminating Hux’s face for a brief second. A roll of smoke is exhaled out into the evening air, catching in the glow of the window. Flicking away the ash Hux strolls away from the door, his footsteps soft clicks against the timber of the patio.

As he leaves the light of the house Hux becomes enveloped in the twilight haze of the sky and like this… the blue and orange of his hair seems only brighter, like a stream of midnight in a swirl of citrus, his skin appearing cold and inhuman.

“You keep staring at me,” says Hux, breathing out a plume of smoke as he stands beside Kylo, the cherry of his cigarette like a firefly.

“It’s your hair,” explains Kylo, watching the glow of the single ember speck illuminate in the glossed strands.

“What about it?”

“It has blue bits.”

“Oh no!” Hux exclaims flatly. “Does it now?” His expression remains blank as he takes a drag of his cigarette.

“And it looks like you dyed it in ten minutes in front of a bathroom mirror,” Kylo notes. It really does seem like it was a sloppy job; there are random scatterings of blotches and even in the twilight, Kylo can see the pieces of ginger that were missed out. It’s a little lopsided too and it can’t be hidden with a careful hairstyle.

Hux shrugs. “Well, I did.”

“Is there a story to it?” Kylo sits up, smirking up at the other.

“Well…” There is another deep sigh, smoking escapes into the air and slowly Hux settles beside Kylo at the other side of the beam – his legs crossed over.

“Go on,” Kylo encourages, his smirk growing wider – perhaps this man is just enough to distract him from the evening; his company doesn't seem all that bad after all.

“There was a family reunion… so my cousins and I decided to play a game: see who can disgrace themselves in front of our relatives first.” Hux pauses, inspecting his cigarette that is almost down to a stub. He clears his throat, taking another drag. “Since everyone already disagrees with my life choices, I decided it wouldn’t be too hard.”

“So you decided to do that?” Kylo nods to Hux’s hair, watching as a single escaping blue strand is flicked out of the way.

“Yes this and to loudly reminisce my sexual exploits with people of numerous genders.”

“Did you win?”

“Oh yes, spectacularly.” There is almost a laugh – a little strained – as Hux grinds the cigarette stub into the timber of the patio before flicking it into the lawn.

“Was it true the things you said about your ‘sexual exploits’?”

There is a brief pause. Hux turns to Kylo, his expression sly and one eyebrow is quirked up. “No,” he says, lips pulling back to reveal teeth. Kylo can’t help but follow the movement.

“Would you like to live up to them?” The words spill out before Kylo can halt them.

He is rewarded with a smirk – all teeth and unrestrained mischief.

Inside the house, they push through the crowds and up the stairs where the hallways are empty and no one watches when Hux fists his hand in Kylo’s shirt and shoves him up against a wall before pressing in and kissing him. Kylo tastes smoke and champagne, almost losing himself in the sensation before copper blooms in his mouth.

Hands tear at clothes between kisses that have more teeth than lips and before they know it, bruises are blooming on their backs from being slammed against the walls.

Dragging Kylo by the wrist, Hux pulls him towards a door. With a grin, he opens it and pushes Kylo inside, following him quickly as the light flicks on and warm, hazy glow floods the room. They find themselves in a bathroom – spacious to the point of absurd luxury with black granite for the sink counter, the belly of the bath and the tiles.

Surged out of his thoughts, Kylo is shoved back against the door as it slams closed, his breath is knocked out of his chest. The lock clicks behind him.

“We’re going to have to be careful,” Hux murmurs, eyes fixed on Kylo’s lips. “You don’t want someone to hear us, do you?”

“This is ridiculous,” Kylo says, wincing.

“I know,” Hux grins and then he is pulling Kylo down by the back of his neck as he is leaning up and bites down on Kylo’s bottom lip, viciously wrestling him into a kiss as they pull at each other’s clothes, trying to close the space between them.

Ties become lost somewhere on the floor and buttons strain as shirts are pried open with impatient hands. Hux goes to take hold of Kylo’s belt when at the slightest pressure against his groin a sharp hiss elicits from between Kylo’s lips. He stifles the sound with the flat of his palm, cursing himself.

Smirking, Hux feels the outline of Kylo’s hardening cock. With the feather touch of his fingertips he follows the shape before harshly pressing down against it with the heel of his palm, drawing the pressure up to the head as he watches Kylo’s face screw up with the effort not to moan – his nails digging into the door behind him.

“That’s it,” Hux whispers, pressing in close as he continues to palm Kylo through his slacks, watching the muscles in Kylo’s neck strain and shift as he swallows heavily. “I wish I could hear all those pretty noises you are holding back.” Hux brushes his lips against Kylo’s neck, listening to the hitched breaths as he drags his teeth across the heated skin.

“Don’t be shy, I am sure everyone else will enjoy listening to you just as much," Hux says and then he is digging his palm up against the protruding head of Kylo’s cock.

But before Hux can enjoy the sounds that he has elicited from Kylo, two wide palms grasp him by his ass, palming him shamelessly and yanking him forward until he is flush against Kylo.

Shoving apart Hux’s legs, Kylo forces him to straddle his thigh, allowing Hux to grind down against Kylo’s leg as he holds him by the rear. Soon, Hux is moving against him, easily following the movements of Kylo’s hands as his breath stutters from the friction, eye closing from the sensation.

Yanking out Kylo’s shirt, Hux presses his hand underneath the waistband of Kylo’s slacks and feels the hard length through the thin barrier of the underwear. A pleased, strained groan slips out from Kylo’s throat as he feels the hand shoved inside his pants clutch tightly around him, squeezing around the leaking head of his cock.

“See why you should have agreed to this earlier?” Hux says between the bit back moans as he rolls his hips against Kylo’s thigh, somehow continuing the lazy strokes of his hand through the fabric of Kylo’s underwear, finding an impossible, slow, torturous rhythm.

Kylo says nothing, watching the blush creep across Hux’s cheeks and over the bridge of his nose as his eyes become hazy and jaw slack – forming soundless shapes with every shift of Kylo’s thigh against him. As the stern coldness melts away, even with the blotchy skin and the disarraying, hideous, blue-orange hair, Kylo allows himself to admit that Hux looks impossibly alluring.

“Will you just stop staring—.” The grimace on Hux’s face becomes ruined by his trembling moan as Kylo pulls him forward by his ass, forcing Hux to stand on his tiptoes as their legs interlock, feeling the heat of each other’s arousals.

Pressed chest to chest, their eyes fix as Kylo studies the way Hux’s face flushes red and the little hitches in his chest jerk his shoulders, growing flustered under the scrutiny, hands now pressed to Kylo’s chest – unsure what to do, the façade of control completely gone.

“You really have to stop doing that,” Hux whispers in the space between them, frowning.

“Doing what?” Kylo bring his hands up to Hux’s waist, tightening his fingers on the narrow hip.

“Staring.”

“But I don’t want to.”

Before Hux can reply, Kylo ducks down and locks his arms around Hux’s hips and thighs, hoisting him up as he straightens his back. Looking up, Kylo sees Hux glare down at him – dazed, hair haloed by the lamp, setting the blue into a murky glow.

It’s all too easy – carrying Hux across the space between the door and the sink and settling him down on the counter, holding him close to kiss the corner of his lips before pressing down to the jaw and then licking across the neck, tasting the saltiness of his skin. Hux is squirming beneath his hands and Kylo is enjoying all of this too much to even dare admit it.

Yanking off the suit jacket and pulling open the stiff collar of Hux’s shirt, Kylo bites down on the tender juncture of the shoulder as he drags Hux forward to the edge of the counter, pushes their hips together and with one smooth movement rolling them as if in a dance.

With the rough friction from the drag of the fabric, Hux sags against Kylo, muffling his whimpers against his shoulder, tightening his legs around Kylo’s hips.

“Fuck—,” Hux moans as Kylo turns to bury his face in the orange-blue hair, smiling against the softness.

“Do you have anything with you?” Kylo asks, easing the pressure.

“Wha—?” Hux looks up bleary eyed, his hair a mess, face patchy with colour.

“Lube. Do you have anything on you?”

Hux pulls back and looks at Kylo dumbfound. “I didn’t plan any of this. You know that, right?”

Kylo bites the inside of his cheek as Hux studies him questioningly from under the tangle of his hair. Suddenly, Kylo goes to pull away.

“No, no, no!” Hux tightens his legs around Kylo, locking them together. “Don’t tell me you are going to stop just because of that,” he spits.

Even if Kylo wanted to, he doesn’t think he could leave. “No,” he says, “I’m just gonna have to change my plans.” And then suddenly Hux is yanked forward on the counter, his legs held out by Kylo’s at an undignified angle.

“What are you—,” Hux gasps as he tries to push himself up on his hands but he instantly pressed back down with a wide palm on his chest as his shoes are roughly pulled off, followed by his slacks that land with a loud _clang_ from the belt buckle hitting the floor tiles.

Taking hold of the waistband of Hux’s underwear, Kylo suddenly halts.

“They will hear us,” Kylo says, almost giddy from the thought – anyone could know what they are doing if they are not careful. “They will know that you opened your legs for me – a complete stranger.” he doesn’t need to speak louder than a whisper as he leans in towards Hux, lips brushing against a flushed cheek.

“I guess we will have to try and keep quiet, wont we?” Hux grins, wide and brilliant, and it’s the only permission Kylo requires to press his fingers up against the red, grinning lips.

There is no need for Hux to be told what to do as he opens his mouth and wraps his tongue around two of Kylo’s fingers, running the tip around the ridges of skin and scraping his teeth over the knuckles. Kylo watches the lewd display of his fingers disappearing between Hux’s lips, feeling the slick warmth engulfing the rough skin. With his free hand, Kylo begins to tug down Hux’s underwear as Hux simultaneously lifts himself up on the counter – never losing his hold on Kylo’s fingers inside his mouth.

Clothed only in the askew shirt, Hux pushes up against the hand that comes to explore his open thighs, moaning around the fingers that fuck his mouth when Kylo pushes away the shirt and fists Hux’s cock, stroking roughly without relent.

Suddenly, Hux pushes Kylo’s fingers out with his tongue. “Come on,” he bites out, “get on with it.” And then he is pushing back on the counter, perching one leg up beside his hip, displaying the flushed insides of his thighs, stung red by his flush, his dick pressed up against his stomach, precum dripping onto his shirt.

Kylo requires no invitation to take hold of the raised leg and press himself up against Hux as he draws his spit-slicked fingers up over his ass, bumping his middle finger against Hux’s entrance before pushing in. Groaning, Hux pushes back against Kylo, forcing the finger to the knuckle.

Slowly, Kylo pumps the finger in and out, testing the stretch as he pushes up the pad against the soft walls – watching Hux for his reaction. Seeing no discomfort, Kylo withdraws and pushes in a second, gently bending them to draw the joints against the nerves. With a curse Hux bites down on his lip, spreading his legs wider for Kylo.

“More,” grinds out Hux. “I won’t break.”

But Kylo does not pay attention, taking his time as he watches the display of his fingers disappearing inside Hux, the way his legs twitch with every bump of his knuckles and fingertips. Smiling, he listens to the little hitched breaths that accompany the squelch of the pumping fingers. Hux was right; he should have agreed to this earlier.

Eventually, Kylo complies and pushes three fingers inside Hux, kissing the inside of his knee and biting down the soft flesh as he watches Hux out of the corner of his eye – the red-head practically melting against the granite.

Suddenly, Kylo halts, pulling back from Hux as he turns to the door.

“Wha—,” Hux goes to protest but Kylo shushes him.

There is someone in the corridor outside, nearing towards them with every moment – a clear _click clack_ of heels against the carpeting laid out on the wooden floorboards.

Listening to the sound of the passing steps, Kylo looks back to Hux and his breath catches in his throat.

Fingers still pressed deep inside him, Hux’s face is flushed, hair sticking to the trails of sweat, mouth open and lips slicked with spit, chest blooming with patches of redness beneath the half buttoned white shirt. He looks obscene with one leg raised up to offer Kylo a better approach – exposed shamelessly – and struggling to hold back his whimpers as tears catch on his eyelashes.

To think that just a pace away, someone is just walking by, unaware of what is happening beyond the door.

“And you said they should hear me,” Kylo says, intently watching Hux’s expression as he shifts his fingers inside, opening and closing them against the tight hold. “Imagine what those people would say if they could see you right now – looking so pretty for me.”

It earns a hitch in Hux’s breath, paired with the slight jerk of his raised leg – the knee still grasped in Kylo’s free hand – and he can barely do anything as Kylo leans in to lick across his lips.

Withdrawing his fingers, Kylo shoves down his own slacks and takes himself in hand before slowly beginning to press into Hux. Taking the pale, shacking legs in both of his hands, Kylo rocks in, pushing in the rest of the length as he watches himself become swallowed by Hux’s body and then— they are locked tightly together, the curve of Kylo’s hips braced against Hux’s ass.

“Oh f—.” Hux has stifled his gasp by squeezing his hand over his mouth, fingertips digging against his lips as he drags them down, looking away from Kylo.

“Alright?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” But Hux chokes on his words when Kylo moves – the slightest shift with his hips as he rights his hands on Hux’s legs.

“Ready?”

“Ye—,” Hux manages before he is cut off by a sharp thrust that sends him against the mirror, hands scrabbling to steady himself as Kylo begins to pick up the pace.

Already too far gone to his pleasure, it does not take long for gasps to break from between Hux’s clenched teeth that are beat out with every thrust of Kylo’s cock inside Hux – pressing up against the warm, slick walls with impossible pressure.

Hux tries to bite down on his lip to stifle the sounds but his body doesn’t seem to cooperate, jaw falling away slack. So Kylo decides offer some help and leans over Hux, catching him in an open mouthed, messy kiss – barely anything other than a bite.

Dazed, Kylo kisses from the corner of Hux’s lips to a flushed cheek, feeling the wetness of gathering tears at the corner of Hux’s eye. Tightly holding Hux by the hips, Kylo kisses the side of his neck and keeps his face pressed there as he listens to the rewards of strained whimpers.

Their pace grows erratic, barely able to hold back either of their moans as skin slaps against skin. Palming at Hux’s slim hips and pale stomach, somewhere in his pleasure hazed mind, Kylo manages to coordinate his hand to reach between Hux’s cock in hand and stroke him in rhythm that only barely resembles the one that they have built.

It’s not long before Kylo lets go of Hux and reaches to grip the back of the red-head’s – wrenching the small hair on his nape – and hold one leg up against Hux's stomach as he kisses him hard, biting down on his lip to cut off his moan. With the slow grind of his hips against Hux, Kylo stills as he comes inside him, lips locked in a breathless bite.

Breaking the kiss and untangling his hand from Hux’s hair, Kylo reaches down to take Hux in hand again to finish him off but finds there is no need.

“Like I said: Don’t flatter yourself,” Hux says between the unsteady pants and when Kylo looks up he sees that the flush is still spread around his cheeks as he looks away with defiance.

“No I think I will,” Kylo smirks and plants a wet kiss to Hux’s forehead as he pulls away, trying to rearrange his clothes as Hux continues to lounge on the counter.

The bathroom is a mess: there are tatters of Hux’s scattered clothes, the mat has slid off somewhere and there is a stench of sweat in the air. Allowing Hux time to gather himself, Kylo sets to picking up thrown articles of clothing – it’s the least he can do.

Behind him, Hux stretches out his legs, working the cramps out of the muscles, and pushes himself off. But as he moves, something thumps outside in the corridor and startles him, jolting him off balance. With a bit off yelp, Hux slips off the granite counter, legs buckling underneath him at awkward angles.

Throwing aside the gathered clothes, Kylo crosses the space between them in time to catch Hux under his arms. Their legs skid across the floor as Hux struggles to find balance, hands scrabbling for Kylo as his feet knock over a bin that is sent flying across the floor in a clatter of sounds.

Both men freeze when sharp footsteps click to a stand outside. Breathing heavily, they stare at each other, wide-eyed and flustered.

A knock rattles the door.

“Is everything okay in there? I heard a noise—,” someone asks, their voice muffled by the thin barrier standing between the bathroom and the corridor.

Hux tries to right himself but ends up slipping again, his face mushed against Kylo’s chest, nose squished against the fabric of the shirt.

“Fine—,” Kylo manages – strained, “everything is fine.” His askew grip on Hux is beginning to slip.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” Kylo says, his voice barely a squeak. A huff is muffled against his chest as Hux grapples to stand up.

There is an uncertain silence outside, feet shuffle. “Alright,” the intruder says and the footsteps disappear down the corridor.

Once alone, Hux sags against Kylo and allows himself to be handled back onto his feet. Kylo continues to hold him, arms tight around the narrow waist, as he presses a chaste kiss to the side of Hux’s neck.

“You okay?” Kylo asks.

Hux hums and rests his arms against Kylo’s chest, thumping his forehead on the other’s collarbone, the sweaty tangles of his hair tickling Kylo’s nose – the smell of hair dye pungent, but Kylo doesn’t mind.

They stand like this for some time, sweat cooling on their heartbeats calm.

They can hear all the voices downstairs now that they have fallen into silence, only their breathing filling the air. There is also music, so faint it can barely be heard over the laughter, but Kylo begins to sway them gently to it and Hux does not resist, his numb legs following in rhythm.

“You think you’ve sorted out the _‘issue’_?” Kylo mutters, gently rubbing his palms over Hux’s ribs under the sweat soaked shirt as their steps shift, carrying them from foot to foot in a loose circle.

Hux leans away, bleary eyed as he brushes his hair off his face. Slumping his arms on Kylo’s shoulders, Hux tugs the soft dark hair at the nape and shrugs. “I don’t know, you still irritate me quite a bit,” he says, leaning up a little.

“Is that right?” Kylo watches him curiously, an eyebrow quirking up in question.

“Yes,” Hux smirks, “and I think I might have to deal with you again.”

It’s entirely unwilling, this smile that catches on Kylo’s lips as Hux finally closes the space between them, and maybe, he doesn’t mind this evening after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what the shit even is the powerplay between these two???
> 
> y'all can find me being gnawed on by a possum on [tumblr](http://beeeeebeeee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
